


Omoritale

by Cornnseeds



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), OMORI (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore Alphys and Sunny need healing, Aubrey but...nice??, Basil and Asgore are also friends, Chara is not evil get out, Crossover, Multi, Napstablook and Ghost Mari are friends, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Toriel adopts Aubrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornnseeds/pseuds/Cornnseeds
Summary: Amazing title I know.So basically I had the idea to make Omori but it's after Undertale.I kinda suck at writing..by that I mean like, formatting...I think that's the word.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore/Sunny's Mother, Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Omoritale

**Author's Note:**

> Should be noted I suck at describing things and I mostly rely on the reader already knowing what a character looks like (or just, searching for it) and also, my first chapters are known for being generally pretty messy.

Quick note! Sunny could not save in this fic, that would be a major plothole because 'why wouldn't Sunny just reload after Mari dies smh'. Despite this, there was still a narrator Chara but they mysteriously disappeared after the Omega Flowey battle. Chara never revealed their name so for all Sunny knows, it was just a voice in his head. Also, Sunny has seen every possible fun event including Gaster himself (this fic goes by the Mysterman Gaster thing)

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.  
One day, war broke out between the two races.  
After a long battle, the humans were victorious.  
They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later....

MT EBBOT. 18XX (yes I'm changing around dates.)

Legends say those who climb the mountain never return....

Two hundred years later....

A young boy named Sunny fell into the underground. Facing both friends and foes, eventually Sunny managed to free the monsters by breaking the barrier....somehow. (Well we all know who actually broke it, don't we?)

The first elephant in the room when the monsters first came to Faraway was Asgore and the six human souls. 

Thankfully, after a lengthy process, the government had decided since the humans specifically made the barrier to be broken by obtaining souls, and Asgore is clearly remorseful for his actions, they let Asgore go. 

All this happened within a week or so. 

As for Sunny himself, well...nothing really changed with him. He went back to Mt. Ebbot to bring Flowey back, much to Toriel's annoyance. But to everyone's surprise, Flowey was actually....pretty nice? At least as nice Flowey could be anyways. And Basil almost exploded upon seeing a talking Flower.

Aside from...a few exceptions, the monsters seem to be getting along with everyone. Toriel with Sunny's mom and sister especially.

Somehow Sunny's friend group didn't change outside of this one armless lizard monster Sunny met in the underground called Monster Kid joining. Since Monster Kid is kind of a weird name, Kel suggested the name Neil based on Neil Armstrong....everyone yelled at him for that but Monster Kid actually liked it. Flowey....sort of joined the group too. 

But enough exposition let's just actually get into the story.

**HERO/KEL'S HOUSE**

Hero is outside, sitting on the grass, waiting for a cake Mari put in the oven to be finished. He already finished the cookies.

Flowey pops out of the ground, startling Hero.

"C-Could you at least give a warning?" Hero stutters.

"Sorry about that!" Flowey smiles before frowning. "I've just been wondering what all the doom and gloom's about. Everyone seems real sad today and Aubrey isn't here at all..."

"Aubrey's dad....he passed away from cancer yesterday." Hero explains. "Aubrey said she was going to be here, but I can see why she wouldn't be able to make it."

(I'm pretty sure he just. Left in the original and it was also after Mari's death but he dies before that here.)

Flowey brings up a vine to use as a thinking hand. "Well, I'll go check on her." Flowey pops back into the ground.

He tunnels through the ground until coming across a few pipes, then digging up into Aubrey's house.

He pops out of the floor facing the door, but then turns around as he hears crying...

Flowey's raises an 'eyebrow' in confusion. Aubrey is on the floor, in a puddle of her own tears, covered in cuts and bruises.

"Who did this to you??" Flowey tunnels closer to Aubrey.

"My mom...she was yelling at me and blaming me, and then..." Aubrey doesn't finish.

"I'm getting Toriel." Flowey goes back underground.

Aubrey doesn't say anything and slowly passes out..

**SEVEN MINUTES LATER...**

Toriel bursts into Aubrey's house with Sunny and co. behind her. They all gasps upon seeing Aubrey, Sunny and Toriel's gasps noticeably louder than the rest. 

"How could a mother ever do this to her child?!" Toriel shoots a green fireball at Aubrey, and all of her injuries magically vanish.

Toriel picks Aubrey up just as Aubrey's mom comes into the room. "Put her down and get out." she says.

...right before getting hit in the head by countless white pellets.

Flowey comes out of the floor again. "Finally, I have an excuse to fight something!"

Aubrey's mom picks up a bat and charges at Flowey. 

Toriel and the children get out of the house, everyone constantly asking 'Is she going to be okay?' and 'What happened?'

Toriel sighs. "I healed her, she will be fine, but we need to get her out of her mother's custody."

Mari asks "Why?"

"It may be hard to believe this, but...Aubrey's own mother did this to her." Toriel shakes her head, she herself not wanting to believe it.

"I knew it! I never liked her mom anyways, never lets us into her house.." Kel mutters.

Neil and Basil look behind them upon hearing Flowey's trademark laugh as he slams Aubrey's mom into a wall with a vine. "AND STAY DOWN!"

**TWO HOURS LATER, AT THE HOSPITAL...**

"hey guys, aubrey's waking up." Sans stretches and gets out of his chair. 

Everyone and their families besides Neil's along with Sans, Papyrus and Toriel are in a hospital room. Since Toriel had explained to the doctors how healing magic works, Aubrey wasn't attached to any machines, everyone had to just wait for her to wake up.

"...Huh? Oh, right." Aubrey stares at everyone.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Papyrus asks. "I DON'T HAVE SKIN BUT SUNNY TOLD ME HAVING SKIN CUT HURTS A LOT!" 

Sunny and his friends pull up chairs and sit close to Aubrey.

"We were so worried about you!" Hero says. "How are you feeling? Ms. Dreemurr used healing magic on you."

Toriel rolls her eyes upon being called Ms. Dreemurr. She IS a teacher at their school now but the children don't have to be so formal.

"Well that explains why I feel so energized! Thank you, Ms. Dreemurr!" Aubrey waves at Toriel and smiles. "But yeah, I think I'm fine!"

"Kel cried his eyes out once he thought we were out of earshot." Sunny deadpans.

"HEY! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" Kel shouts. The rest of the group laugh at Kel's expense.

The adults in the room whisper amongst themselves, Toriel giggling and Papyrus groaning at something Sans said.

"Well, Aubrey, we have good news for you!" Mari puts her hands together. 

Aubrey tilts her head. "I love good news! What is it?"

"You no longer have to deal with...her." Toriel couldn't even bring herself to call Aubrey's mom a mother.

"Is she going to jail?" Aubrey asks, knowing who Toriel is referring to. 

"well, yeah." Sans speaks up. "but also, tori adopted ya. gotta say i'm jealous, you'll get to ask for infinite food without her getting annoyed at you." 

"YOU ASKED FOR INF- OF COURSE YOU DID THAT..." Papyrus facepalms.

Aubrey's smile grows wider. "Really?!"

"Yes, really." Toriel smiles back. 

"Yo!" Neil calls out to Mari. "Is the other surprise ready?" 

Mari opens her mouth.....

....to gasp as Sunny pushes her.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER, SUNNY'S HOUSE.**


End file.
